


Letters from the Edge

by La Reine Noire (lareinenoire)



Category: Henry IV Part 1 - Shakespeare, Henry IV Part 2 - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Mismanagement, Epistolary, Gen, Unexpected Character Survival, Welsh-Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lareinenoire/pseuds/La%20Reine%20Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry IV makes it to Jerusalem. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrafalgarsLaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarsLaw/gifts).



> Thanks so much to A. for the last-minute beta!

Dear Johnny,

 

Sicily is delightful. The seas are bluer than sapphires, the wine sweet, and the ladies sweeter still. Wish you were here so you could disapprove of me while I enjoy all of them.

 

Humphrey

 

*****

 

Dear Humphrey,

 

Do not speak to me of sapphires and sweetness. I am in Wales. The skies are grey, there is no wine to speak of, and the women are Welsh.

 

John

 

*****

 

Dear Johnny,

 

Isn't Harry supposed to be in Wales?

 

Humphrey

 

******

 

Dear Humphrey,

 

Do not speak to me of Harry either.

 

John

 

*****

 

Dear Johnny,

 

We are in Constantinople now and it is a city of marvels. There are men who speak Plato's Greek and copy manuscripts of ancient tales unknown yet in England. I've enclosed a page from what they tell me a true copy of the _Secreta Secretorum_. I have my doubts, but I promise you will impress every scholar in Oxford with it, whether it be true or no.

 

What happened in Wales?

 

Humphrey

 

*****

 

Dear Humphrey,

 

Harry was supposed to be in Wales. Harry never made it to Wales. Harry stopped in Eastcheap and fell into an unending barrel of sack and poor company, re-emerging just in time to join us for battle against Welsh rebels who, had he been in Wales as our royal father ordered, would never have started rebelling in the first place.

 

You may tell Father that all is well. The rebels are sped and we are victorious. We could not have done it without Harry but under no circumstances are you to tell him that part.

 

John

 

*****

 

To my son Prince John, Duke of Bedford, I greet you well,

 

Your brother tells me you are to be congratulated on the speedy despatch of rebels in Wales. We pray you continue your good work as we make all haste for the Holy City of Jerusalem. Tell the Prince of Wales that he is remiss in his letters and I am disappointed in him. Written in Acre this day the fourteenth of August in the year of Our Lord 1404.

 

Henricus Rex

 

*****

 

 Dear Johnny,

 

I miss Constantinople. There is too much sand here. I might even miss Wales. Save me.

 

Humphrey

 

*****

 

Dear Humphrey,

 

Harry wants to invade France. Save me.

 

John

 

*****

 

To Henry, Prince of Wales,

 

It is our royal command that under no circumstances are you to use our sovereign power to invade France or any other kingdom. To do so is tantamount to treason and will be treated as such. You are our son but you are also our subject. If you invade France, to French justice will I remand you. Written at Jerusalem this day the twenty-fourth of November 1404.

 

Henricus Rex

 

*****

 

Dear Humphrey,

 

Is Jerusalem conquered yet?

 

John

 

*****

 

Dear Johnny,

 

Jerusalem is more stubborn than Harry, as Father is learning to his regret. He speaks more often of that prophecy and says he will die here.

 

Humphrey

 

*****

 

Dear Humphrey,

 

Under no circumstances is Father permitted to die. Even if Harry is behaving himself for once.

 

John

 

*****

 

Dear Johnny,

 

Are you sure Harry is behaving himself? Father had a letter from the Lord Chief Justice that had him spitting nails and threatening to sail back to England just to box his ears. You might get your wish and wish it undone.

 

Humphrey

 

*****

 

To my sons, Henry Prince of Wales and John Duke of Bedford, I greet you well,

 

It was prophesied to me that I should die in Jerusalem, and so it comes to pass. I pray that God will take this sacrifice from my hands. Harry, if you will hear it from me, I swear on my very soul that I did not give order for my cousin Richard's death. John, protect your brother and serve him. Serve England.

 

Your loving father,

Henry, King of England

 

*****

 

The stones dug into Humphrey's knees and he winced, keeping his head bowed so Harry couldn't see. Even the mourning black he wore was of Damascene silk, edged in gold, finer than anything else in the room. His arms ached from holding the velvet cushion, from the crown weighing heavily on it, England itself made manifest.

 

He finally looked up to find his brother staring back at him--no, staring at the crown, perhaps noticing the missing ruby from one of its tines, lost to a scimitar within sight of the Holy City. Harry's eyes were red, perhaps with tears, perhaps from drink. Beside him, Johnny's lips were trembling as he read the letter Harry had discarded.

 

Clearing his throat, Humphrey raised the cushion aloft. "God save King Henry, of that name the fifth."

 

As the other voices took up the cry, Humphrey met Johnny's eyes. Much to his surprise, he caught the hint of a smile on his brother's face.

 

Perhaps all would be well after all.


End file.
